hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5203 (2nd July 2019)
Synopsis The McQueens are delighted when Nicole brings Max back home, but things only go downhill after Max reveals his true feelings and Mercedes does a line in the bathroom. Sylver is disappointed when he realises Mercedes has been taking cocaine and lying to him for months. Meanwhile, Marnie finds James snooping through Harry's phone and urges him to tell Harry that he doesn't trust Harry didn't run over Grace. Also, Scott fails to tell Levi about "Anita Tinkle", whilst Sinead makes Sienna and Nancy see Pride and Prejudice in a different light. Plot Sylver wraps up Max's present. Harry almost catches James checking out his story about going to Manchester. Sinead does her makeup whilst reading Pride and Prejudice. Tony is confused when Sinead tells him about the book club. Mercedes puts the bag of cocaine back into her bra after doing a line in the bathroom. Breda is excited when Nicole tells her that their plane has landed early. Marnie is shocked when she realises that James thinks that Harry is guilty when he brings up the incidents with Amy and Sadie. Scott tells Marlena about Levi, and she tells him that if Levi doesn't like him at his worst, Levi doesn't deserve him at his best. She tells Scott to not be ashamed of who he is and advises Scott to tell Levi. Scott prepares to tell Levi about the drag act. However, Levi interrupts him and Scott loses his nerve. Diane tells Sinead that she didn't get past the first chapter of Pride and Prejudice but watched the film instead. Sinead tells Diane that she feels that everyone judges her and doesn't see who she really is. Sinead tells Diane that the book "isn't all that" and Diane advises her to tell that to Sienna and Nancy. Nicole arrived with Max and Bobby is thrilled to see him. Mercedes gives Max his present, and is disappointed to learn that the game is from last year so Max doesn't like it. Sienna tells Nancy that she felt they needed an academic structure to their discussion and presents a chart she made with themes as the headings and characters down the sides, and Nancy reveals her chart which she has also done too. They both rank them by importance and Sienna admires her colour shading. Sienna reveals that she got masks from the drama department. Sinead enters and tells them to "hold onto their bonnets, Jane Austen is about to get a roasting". Mercedes tells Max that she misses him and Max asks why they didn't see him. Max says that they should be bashing down the door, and tells Mercedes that she went to America to get Bobby because he's her "real son", and when Mercedes tells her that Max is too, he says that he's not. Max continues to snap at Mercedes and Mercedes rushes off. Mercedes cries in the bathroom and takes the cocaine packet from her purse. Marlena tries to convince her to come out of the bathroom, but Mercedes tells her that she'll be out in a second. James watches Harry put his passcode in his phone. He advises Harry to ask for extra shifts at The Hutch to "take back control". When Harry goes to ask, James takes his phone and unlocks it. Mercedes goes back into the lounge, high on coke, bringing toy guns and turning up the music. Sinead calls the book characters "a bunch of over-privileged, hoity-toity snobs who make her want to be sick". She calls them pathetic characters who complain about marriage and are weak women, desperate for a man but pretend that they're not. Sinead shouts about the pathetic book characters and throws it to the floor. Sinead and Nancy hug her. James shows Marnie a text from Harry's phone reading "I need to tell you something about that night", believing that Harry is confiding in Harry and lying to her. James lies to Harry that Marnie has been accused of shoplifting. When Harry leaves, Marnie advises James to tell Harry about his doubts. Mercedes continues to embarrass herself and everyone leaves. She trips over the couch and falls on the floor, but laughs. Sylver begs Nicole not to leave, and Nicole tells Sylver that they're not coming back as Nicole had to take a lot of persuading to get Max onto the plane. Sylver and Mercedes argue and she threatens to take Nicole to court. Sylver notices Mercedes's nose bleeding and realises that she's been taking cocaine again. Nancy is annoyed that Sinead is right about the book, even after reading every essay that she wrote on the book. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Max Owen - Gabriel Lawrence *Nicole Owen - Ciara Janson *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Doctor Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn Music Notes *Final appearances of Max and Nicole Owen. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019